kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Encounter I
is the 62 chapter of The World God Only Knows manga. Synopsis The chapter starts off after Keima and Tenri enter the secret entrance to the cave. After Keima states that he never knew there was a cave under the theatre, a flashback of Keima and Tenri's childhood begins. The narrator (presumably Keima) states that this cave was the cave from "back then". The flashback goes back to Keima and Tenri's years in first grade on the summer holidays. A class is gathering seashells on Majima Seaside Park's artificial beach. A 7-year-old Keima is seen playing games on the beach as usual. His teacher comes up to him and tries to encourage him to put away his PFP and play with the other kids on the beach, but Keima simply states that he'd rather stay cool and dry playing games, which makes his teacher lightly smack his head and say that then there would be no point in coming to the beach, and that it is a pain being the teacher of a kid like him. Keima decides to just spend his time on the deck of a ship called "Akanemaru" playing games to avoid constant nagging, and places a sheet on his curled-up body to avoid direct sunlight. Suddenly, a level 3 earthquake shakes the ship Keima is on. Although the earthquake itself was not that big, when Keima looks out, the ship had floated away from the port and he was in the middle of the sea, far from the beach. Keima wonders if a big tide came in, while a person lurks behind him holding bubble wrap. The story goes back to the current story line for a moment (they are now walking inside the cave), as Keima tries to remember who that person was. Then, Keima remembers that it was Tenri that was behind him on the ship that drifted away, and thoughtlessly yells out "Ah, it was you!", which scares Tenri. Tenri says that she was on the ship back then because she didn't have any friends. Keima just says that he forgot she was there, which makes the other Tenri appear and slap him. Spirit Tenri asks how he could have forgotten such an important thing and what in the world goes on in his mind. Tenri turns back to her normal self, and Keima tells her to keep her "fierce side" locked inside her, as Tenri apologizes. Tenri states that although the event may have been nothing to Keima, she remembers clearly because he was very cool back then. The story line goes back to 10 years ago, where Keima ties up some pieces of cloth to make a rope, and hangs it down the side of the ship to get down to the bottom. Tenri asks what he was doing, and Keima replies by saying he was thinking of a way to get back. He states that he thought somebody would come looking for them eventually, but since nobody came after an hour had passed, they would have to get back on their own. While Tenri also gets down from the large ship, Keima talks to himself, saying that it is impossible to cross the sea without getting his games wet. When Keima peers back at the ship, he sees that it is in a very bad condition, and wonders if the ship had always been so rusty and old. Then, Keima notices a hole in the bottom of the ship, and peers in with Tenri to find a cave. After stating that the cave is very long, Keima tells Tenri to wait while he goes to take a look, but she follows him down the cave. As the go deeper and deeper, the area gets darker, so he asks Tenri if she has anything to light up the area, but when she does not reply, Keima uses his PFP that he brought along with him as a light source, lending it to Tenri while bickering that games should not be used this way. When Tenri says that one would not be enough to light the area up, Keima says that she does not have to worry about that since he brought eight PFPs along with him, which makes Tenri question what for. Keima and Tenri use four PFPs to light their pathway (each holding two) to find that it was quite spacious inside the cave. The two hear the sound of water, and Keima states that since tides can make landmasses disappear to create caves, the cave may be connected to another piece of land. Tenri says that Keima knows alt, but he bluntly replies that it is a popular game situation. As they travel farther, Keima helps Tenri climb over a hill complaining that she is rather heavy, and later on wonders if his 100 batteries would be enough to last the journey, which makes Tenri wonder why he has 100 batteries with him. While resting on the way, Keima even manages to clear a game stage, which surprises him as Tenri states that Keima sure plays a lot of games regardless the situation. The story again returns to the current story line for a moment (now we can see that the cave they are traveling inside is the same one as the flashback), as Keima tells Tenri that she has very good memory. Keima think about the events so far and states in his thoughts that he sort of remembers everything so far, but that he completely forgot the rest, and wonders how they got home afterwards. Back in the flashback, Keima complains that the cave is too large and that he was starting to get tired. Tenri just quietly sobs. Keima thinks to himself that if he knew this would happen, he would have brought more batteries along with him. (This is the same phrase as the one Keima says earlier in the current story line.) Keima tells Tenri to stop crying, and Tenri says that it is dark and scary. Right after Tenri says this, her stomach growls, making Tenri blush. Keima says "Oh, so you're hungry as well, huh?" and asks her where her luggage was. When Tenri replies that she left it where the other students did, Keima hands her his lunch, saying that he can live as long as he has his games with him. Keima looks through his pockets and finds some candy that his mother had given him earlier, and gives it to her as well, saying that he hates sweet things. He tells her to hurry up and eat so that they could move on. As Tenri hesitates to eat the Lunch, she asks Keima why he is so strong. She says that even in class, he is always strong, as she has a one-shot flashback of Keima ignoring warnings from the teacher to put his game away and the girls gossiping that all he does is games. Keima states that he's not strong at all and that he has never even been in a physical fight before, but Tenri states that he is in fact strong, and that if it were her, she would be scared even if somebody simply talked to her. Keima asks if she was scared right now, but Tenri blushes and says that she isn't. Suddenly, all of the PFPs shut off and the cave becomes pitch dark. The two panic, and ask what happened since they had just replaced the batteries. Then, the cave suddenly starts shaking violently, and Keima states that this earthquake was much bigger than the previous one. Keima grabs Tenri's hand and starts running, telling her that they will go back because it would be dangerous in the cave, but a big rock falls on Keima's head, causing him to collapse. Tenri panics as she shakes an unconscious Keima who is bleeding with a large bump on his head, while something bright comes closer from the end of the cave. Suddenly, millions of enormous glowing loose spirits appear in the cave, chanting "a gap in a soul" over and over. The chapter ends with Tenri staring at the loose spirits in shock. Note * There is a difference between the magazine release and the volume release of this chapter. In the volume release, compared to the magazine release, an additional scene was added, which depicts young Keima and his departure from home towards the field trip. During it he "met up" with Tenri, while their parents chased them for various reasons before chatting with each other. This article only contains information from the magazine release. Reference Category:Summary